


My Whole World

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Skyward - Brandon Sanderson, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A couple OC's that play like zero role., Angst, Character Death, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, More characters maybe., au's, clean, sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: Basically just a bunch of one-shots of ships, platonic, family, romantic, you name it. Requests are welcome (ship requests, AU requests, prompt requests, you request it, I'll probably write it for you :D), there will probably be lots of AU's because I am mildly uncreative, and I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I will enjoy writing it.





	1. BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE!!!

Okay guys. Hi. I am Cahira Celosial, but you can call me Hira. In any case, this is going to be a squeaky clean fanfic. Like, the worst that happens is blood and near-death experiences, cause angst. Anywho. There will be no swearing. There will be no graphic scenes. There will be no... sketchy scenes. Please do not request such things, as I will delete your comment and maybe make a 'chapter' reminding people of this, and _I _don't want to write it, and _you _probabably don't want to read it. Cool. Next off, the ships I ship are in the tags. Well, I ship more ships over more series, but those are the ones people would recognize. Well, most of them at least... Be warned, that list **will** get longer. Get it, got it, good? Amazing. Peace out, and please request stuff. I only have so much creativity. And sanity. Also, be aware, I ship Hunk and Pidge **SO** much more than Pidge and Lance, but 'Plance' is a thing that exists and is somewhat valid somewhere in my head too. My deal with it is that Lance is an idiot, and Matt would probably kill him for going out with Pidge. And, please be aware:

_ **I am absolute ** _ **TRASH** _ ** at writing romance.** _

__You have been warned. 

Also, PLEASE COMMENT! I really want your opinion on my work as a writer, that way, I can improve. Hopefully.


	2. Hunk/Pidge Small Town AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I actually kind of based this off of a videogame. See if you can guess which one it is! ^u^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just realized how bad I am at writing romance. Well. The ending's decent-ish. I guess.

Pidge woke up with the sun. She never really _liked _mornings, but when you grow up in a tiny town and your dad runs an inn? You don't really have a choice to get up early. Especially when you're the one at the front desk. Sometimes she thought it was a miracle she got to sleep at all. But that's neither here nor there.

That morning however, turned out to be one where she was _glad_ she had to get up early. Because that day, if she wasn't up early, well... Let's just say things wouldn't have gone well.

* * *

Pidge got up and dressed in her normal outfit. A long dress in muted browns, with deep green accents. She hated the thing. How are you supposed to adventure in a dress? Sometimes she contemplated running away to that town in the desert- what was it called again?- because the people there didn't make you wear dark colors. They didn't make you run an inn's front desk just because you were a girl. But she didn have that kind of money. Yet. 

"Just the rest of my life of working this place, and I'll have enough tips saved up to get out of here. This place is the worst. No, Dad can't even give me a decent pay. He _has_ to keep me on for basically slave labor and doesn't even have the decency to give me an interesting job." 

Then she heard a thump on the doorstep. "I swear, if this is _another_ stupid teenage boy who got drunk and collapsed here, I am going to scream." 

But it wasn't. It was a traveler dressed in yellow. Well, that was what color the tunic was supposed to be. The man had bled so bad that most of the garment was stained a crusty reddish-brownish color. "Oh, Din," she whispered. "Matt, Dad, I kinda need you!" she shouted. Pidge was by no means a weak woman, especially in spirit, but she wasn't strong enough to carry this guy. No, her older brother Matt was always in charge of taking those drunk boys somewhere. 

As she was waiting for Matt, she did a precursory wound assesment. She was actually pretty good at first aid. She had learned it from that strange little girl who lived at the top of the hill. I mean she was really strange, but those devices! The were so cool. Almost like magic, but not quite. Anyway. It was pretty bad. The traveler was had an arterial wound in his left leg that- thankfully- he had the sense to tourniquet. He was still bleeding quite a bit though. Probably passed out from blood loss. "MATT, DAD! NOW!! THERE IS AN INJURED TRAVELER, AND IF WE DON"T HELP HIM, HE COULD DIE! SO I DON'T _CARE_ WHAT I'M INTERRUPTING, GET YOUR SORRY SELVES OVER HERE!" 

"Yeesh, Katie, you don't have to yell!"

"Yes, Dad, I do. I do have to yell when you don't take me seriously enough to come when I call you the _first time! _Anyway, he collapsed on the doorstep not five minutes ago. Arterial wound on left leg, lots of other bleeding, probably collapsed from blood loss, maybe complete and utter exhaustion." She paused. "Also, you're supposed to call me Pidge." 

"Alright," he said, with a resigned look on his face. "Would it be alright if we put him in your room?"

"It's the closest. Why not? I'll get the stretcher."

* * *

Less than five minutes later, the traveler was safe on a bed recovering. Matt and Pidge had bandaged him up, Pidge double-checking all of Matt's work. _All _of it. She was a bit of a perfectionist. 

"Hey, Pidge, I'm going to take care of your job today. Watch over him, okay? I'd offer to do it, but, honestly, you need a break from dealing with people. Don't let him die, kay?" 

Pidge smiled a little. "Matt, I love you and all, but did you really think I'd let him die?"

* * *

Yeah, she regretted not grabbing a book or something. Taking care of an unconcious guy was not exactly her idea of fun. It was also a little bit depressing. I mean, he was kind of ruggedly handsome, and stuff, but Pidge wasn't one for love at first sight stuff. Especially when one of the two is scudding unconcious. So, yeah, that's a thing. But about noon, the man stirred. 

"Stupid... Stupid moblins."

"Oh! You're finally up!" Pidge said. "I was worried about you. Don't worry about what happened, we'll deal with that later. What matters is that you're safe. Anyway, I'm Pidge. You are?"

"Hunk."

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow"

"Nice. I like Green. Favorite animal?"

And so the conversation went for about ten minutes, at which point Pidge got them both some food. Her mothers famous Veggie Cream Soup. Then the game continued on as it had been. Surprisingly, the two had a lot in common. Hunk was an adventurer, but he was looking for a place to settle down for a few months, see how that life suited him. They both liked books, but not romance novels, both liked lynels- from a distance, of course, and the list went on and on. at the end of the day, Hunk tried to leave the inn, but Pidge legit threatened to sit on him to keep him there. "You're not completely healed yet. Stay here until you're better. We can get you a room, and you will stay here at least a week, free of charge. But you are not going to leave yet. And that's final. And I get the final say in first aid related areas."

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Come on, Pidge, I know you like him. Just tell him!"

"Yes, tell a guy I _just freaking met_ I like him is a _perfect idea._ NO. N. O."

"Well at least admit the whole 'you're-not-completely-healed' thing is just a ploy to keep him here!"

"It's not!" Pidge says blushing furiouly. "I am actually genuinely concerened!"

Matt raises his eyebrows. "And?"

"I do want him to stay here a while, but not because I like him! Because this is a great place. Now if you'll excuse me, sleep is calling." 

Unfortunately, she ran into Hunk on the stairs. "Oh! Hehe. Hey, Hunk, you didn't happen to hear that conversation, did, you?"

"You two were literally shouting at each other."

"Umm... Matt is crazy someti-"

She was cut off by one of Hunk's fingers being touched to her lips. "Pidge," he said in that gentle voice of his, "you don't have to mask your emotions. Because Pidge, I was looking for someone like you."

"M-me?"

"Yeah. Pidge, you don't realize how perfect you are. You have an adventurous spirit, a beautiful heart, and a smile that can bring light to even the darkest places. You are brave and intelligent. You don't stick to the mold. And quite frankly, that was what saved my life." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her.


	3. Adventure AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a continuation of chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I just really enjoyed the world of the last chapter, and, well, I wanted to expand on it. And, unless you have never even heard of this video game (or just not super attentive to detail), you'll probably guess which one it's based off of. I also wanted to prove that last chapter was just weird and that I can actually write romance.

Hunk woke up with the dawn and started to cook breakfast. At least, that was his plan. His leg started throbbing really badly, which hurt _alot._ So, being the intelligent Hylian he was, sat down, and waited for Pidge to wake up. But he did sit down by the cookpot. And he started making some 'throw-stuff-together-soup' which required no effort and an occasional stir. And who knows? The sound and smell of the soup simmering just might wake his girlfriend. It did. As soon as the food was boiling Pidge woke up.

"Morning, Hunk," she said, yawning and stretching. "How's your leg doing?"

"Awful. Hence the reason we're having soup."

"Give me a minute." She disappeared into her tent for a few minutes, and then came out with a potion. "Drink this. It's a simple painkiller. Simple, but effective." Knowing Pidge, it probably wasn't all that simple. Well, to a normal traveler at least, but she was a supergenius. So Hunk drank it.

The best way to describe what happened next is probably just two words: sweet relief! It cut the pain in half, but didn't leave him drowsy. "Pidge, I love you. This is amazing." 

"I love you too, Hunk. I take it the potion worked?"

"Like a charm."

"Nice. You'd be surprised at the power of a hearty radish."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I made you go to all the trouble. I wish I hadn't gotten attacked by those moblins. Moblins! If I can't fight off a couple of those, how am I supposed to protect you!" 

"They were silver, and equipped with good weaponry, from what you've told me, and I don't blame you for losing to those. I'm pretty sure even the Hero of the Wild lost to 'em every once in a while. And I can protect myself fairly well, thank you very much!"

"Sorry, Pidgeon. So. Where to next? (After breakfast of course!) Gerudo town? Goron mountain? Kokiri Forest? The Great Plateu?"

"Gerudo town? But you wouldn't be able to go in!"

"But I can go to the bazaar and buy some good food. And I know how much you've wanted to visit. And if necessary, I can wait outside for you."

"Okay. But first, I need to get myself some rupees. Do you expect me to go into Gerudo Town and _not_ get a gerudo outfit, maybe some jewelry. And then maybe some for Matt to give the girls he likes? No, he'd be out in five minutes."

"Deal. I've got a LOT of stuff we don't need, like these boko guts."

"Don't sell all of 'em. I need about five boko parts. That should give me enough to make you plenty painkiller for the trek there."

"Yes, shorting me 25 rupees, which will let you make some potions that will save me from crippling pain is _such_ a big deal, and I am _so_ upset about it," Hunk replied, and if you were to ask pidge, she'd say it was drier than Gerudo desert.

She smirked. "But, in return for the painkiller, tomorrow, we get eggs."

"You got it, Pidge. But you better help me find them."

"Ugh. Fiiiine," she groaned with a wink.

"I love you, my little Pidgeon."

"I love you too, Goron King"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Umm. I was dropping hints left and right. Umm. Okay. Also, this deseves more than I can give it in a series of 'continuations.' Guess what's going to get it's own story!


	4. I've got you (Spensa/Jorgen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Baack! A big thank you to hiya_girlie for reminding me that this fanfic needs updates, so here's a Spensa/Jorgen fanfic! Also, I'm going to try and update every month, maybe every other week. However, school hands out homework like candy, sooo... That may not happen! I'll try though!
> 
> P.S. This list of ships? It's incomplete. I recently got into My Hero Academia, and I've got at _least_ seven or eight ships out of that. What are they? I'll add them as I write chapters about 'em. But I'm working on the ones I've listed first. And this may not stay able to be post canon. At the time of writing, only book two of the Skyward series has come out.

  


Jorgen couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. He walked down the halls, hoping that maybe he'd find something to keep him occupied. But when he reached Spensa's room, he heard crying. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Spensa? I'm coming in, OK?"

"Y-yeah," she said through her tears.

Jorgen opened the door, and there she was, huddled up in fetal position, crying. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. He knew that with Spensa, trying to fix the problem wouldn't work. So he quietly hummed a song her grandmother had taught him and just sat there holding her until she calmed down. 

"It was a nightmare. They got you, and..." She almost started crying, until Jorgen interjected.

"It's okay. You're safe. I won't let you go." 

So there they sat, for quite a while, until Spensa felt she could go to bed.

Little did they know, Kimmalyn heard the whole thing go down. She was about to get up and comfort her friend, but then Jorgen showed up. 

"Those two are the cutest," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I liked this the length it was. And if you want to know what ship will probably come next, I've got some Plance with a dash of angst cooking up. :) Not much though.


	5. Christmas prep (Pidge/Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scratch the angst, I gave up on that. Also, place this wherever you want. It will work almost anywhere.

Lance had always loved the holidays. His family lived in a warm area, so he had never seen much snow, but the decorations, the music, the food, the break from school... It was all his favorite. Now he was a 'defender of the universe,' which is already enough pressure to put on a seventeen-year-old boy, but now he had to go through Christmas without his family too? Not that the rest of the paladins weren't like family too, but he missed his mamí and papí. And his siblings. Yeah, at the Garrison, he wasn't spending Christmas family either, but he had always managed to call them. He couldn't now. He was in SPACE for heaven's sake! Basically, he was homesick worse than ever. Well, he had to do something from a normal Christmas back home. Would it be that hard to decorate his room?

"Hey, Lance!" Pidge shouted from the kitchen. "Hunk managed to get some earth ingredients at the space mall! We're making gingerbread! Wanna help?”

"On my way!" Lance shouted as he ran to the kitchen.  _ Ask and ye shall receive, _ Lance thought.  _ It's funny though. Pidge always seems to know when I need some cheering up. Normally, right now, she’d be at least waist deep in programming. Come to think of it, why isn’t she? _ He thought for a moment.  _ Nah, she’s probably just homesick too. _

After they had made gingerbread, Pidge had thrown herself into her programming as expected… and then realized that they didn’t have coffee. They didn’t even have the sub-par space equivalent. So another trip to the space mall was in order, and no one was complaining. They each had their own things they wanted to get, and Lance may have kinda sort of pressured everyone into celebrating Christmas as normal, so they all had to get six or so gifts. So Lance headed to a shop and found some  _ gorgeous _ fairy lights, and he  _ had  _ to get them. He also found an ice cream maker for Hunk, and when he turned around, there was Pidge. She smiled at him. 

“Thanks for making us do this, Lance. I guess I kinda needed something to keep me from homesickness too. And, I guess, to keep me missing my Dad and brother too much.” She gave him a hug, and then walked off, but not before saying, “I was gonna get that ice cream maker for Hunk! Rude!” She said it with a grin on her face though, so Lance knew she was just messing with him.

He felt his face slowly turn red.  _ She’s so cute, it’s illegal _ , he thought. Then he looked at what he had been planning on getting her: a carrying case for her computer.  _ There is no way this is good enough for a sweet girl like her.  _ Little did he know, across the store, Pidge was looking at the photo frame she was thinking about getting him, thinking just about the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's next? I really don't know, but I'll probably do Robin/Lucina or Vin/Elend. Speaking of, does anyone have a good ship name for Vin and Elend? I'm tired of calling it 'Velend' for short on my lists of ships.


	6. The music of Love (Kamijirou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari really wants to get his wife something for Valentine's day, but he's a touch low on funds. Based on 'Gift of the Magi' by O. Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a very open-ended English assignment. I never thought I'd get to write fanfic for English Class. Also, if anyone has any ideas for better names for this chapter, PLEASE tell me. I don't think the title fits, but I couldn't come up with anything better, so it ended up there anyway.

Kaminari was pacing the living room floor. He  _ had _ to get Jirou something for Valentine’s day, but as he was still just a sidekick, his income was… lower than what he would have liked. They were by no means poor, but they weren’t extremely prosperous. Kaminari looked around the small house he partially owned. Kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room. It was nothing special, but it meant everything to him, simply because he shared it with the love of his life. (Here, he almost retched at the sentimentality of his thoughts. He was part of the Bakusquad for heaven’s sake! They’re the memers, not the sentimentals! That was the Dekusquad’s job.) But that’s a segway that’s unnecessary right now. He really needed to come up with something, and come up with the money to get it. Then it hit him quicker than Midoriya could be when he wanted to. An amp for Jirou’s favorite guitar! She’d been getting increasingly annoyed with her old one, so why not get her one? Then he looked at his budget and deflated. Not enough money for a really good one, maybe a decent one.  _ Back to square one _ , he thought.  _ What if… Wait a sec… If I don’t have the money, why can’t I sell something to get the money? But what? _ Looking around at his stuff, he couldn’t find anything that would be worth enough to get enough money for an amp that would last longer than a couple of months. But he remembered something. A while back, his mom had given him a really nice messenger bag. He didn’t use it much, it was too bulky, but it looked expensive, and with a little work, it could be worth a lot. Maybe even enough to get a decent amp. Now, what to do with it… Of course, there was the obvious choice of All Might, but he could also go with Midoriya, maybe even Uraraka or Bakugo. In the end, he went with Todoroki. He had a friend who had a daughter who idolised his old friend, and that way, someone would definitely buy it. So he set about painting the bag. Well, he would have, if he wasn’t too afraid to mess it up. So he called a friend. 

“Hey Kaminari,” Tsu said. “What’s up?”

“Well, I’m making a bag I can sell so I can have enough money for Jirou’s Valentine's gift. Would you mind helping me?”

“Su- Just a sec.” I heard commotion on the other end of the line, Tsu asking someone to quiet down for a minute. “Sorry. Zumi was being loud, kero. Anyways. I’d love to help. Just give me a minute to get Fumikage to watch the little ones for a while.” 

So an hour later, he had a beautifully decorated bag with a fantastic picture of the hero Icy Hot on one side, and fire and ice on the other. 

He walked over to his friend’s house and knocked on the door. When the door opened, he was greeted with a loud cry of “Bro!” and a giant hug. 

“Good to see you again, Kiri!”

“You too, bro! Come on in! So, what’s up?”

“Well, I kind of need a little extra money for Jirou’s present, and I know how much little Akira likes Icy Hot, so how much would you pay for this bag?” 

“That’s so manly bro! I’ll give you $50 for it, and I think I’ve got a half off coupon for that music store. Give me a moment.” Kirishima disappeared into the kitchen to get the stuff despite loud protests from Kaminari that the $50 is fine and that he didn’t need the coupon, but when little Akira took her dad’s side, the electric hero never stood a chance. 

“Thanks, bud! Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Good luck, bro!”

At the music store, Kaminari found the best amp. It had great sound quality, it had great aesthetics, and from what he heard, it could last for  _ years _ ! It also lit up, so that’s a plus. Thankfully, with the coupon and the money he had enough for it. He brought it home and wrapped it up in snowflake wrapping paper left over from Christmas. It was embarrassing, but whatever. 

xxx

When Jirou came home, she was carrying a box. “Hey, honey. I’m home.” 

“How was work, Jirou?”

“It was fine. I got something for you.”

Kaminari smiled. “Me too. Let me go get it.” 

When he came out, Jirou was surprised to see him wheeling a big box covered in snowflake wrapping paper. She snorted. “Nice wrapping paper.”

“It’s the best I could find. Now open it.”

“Not until you open mine.”

Kaminari rolled his eyes and opened the box. Inside were some paints and a bunch of pins. And some leather decorating supplies.

“I know you have that bag your mom got you a few years ago, and you never use it, so I thought maybe if we decorated it, you’d use it to carry your stuff, even when your mom’s not here. The strap was leather, right?”

“Umm… About that… you know what, open your gift first. I’ll tell you afterward.”

Jirou tore off the wrapping paper, and promptly squealed. “Thank you so much, Denki! But… This was expensive. How did you pay for it?”

“Well, that bag? I kinda painted it and then sold it to Kirishima who gave me a half off coupon to that music store as well as the money, so yeah. Go get your favorite guitar and test it out!

“Well, I kinda sold it,” Jirou said, nervously fiddling with her earphone jacks, “cause the leather stuff was expensive. I’m really, really sorry, but now we can put stuff on our jackets?” 

“Don’t be sorry, Jirou, it’s fine. Let’s just grab my guitar and drum set to test it. We’ve got tomorrow off right?”

“Well, yeah, but we’re still on call.”

“Then we can decorate our jackets then. Now, where’s that outlet? I  _ refuse _ to short circuit myself when I’m not on duty.”

Jirou snorted, plugging the amp in. “You’re an idiot sometimes, Denki.”

He walked up behind her, giving her a hug. “But I’m your idiot, right?” 

“That’s right, Jamming-yay.” She smiled. “Ready to jam out?”

“Is that even a question?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
Two years later-  
Momo: Hey Jirou, I found this collecting dust in my closet. Would you like it back? *holds out guitar*  
Jirou:  
Denki:  
Denki: I thought you sold that.  
Jirou: To her, 'cuz I thought she might want to learn guitar.
> 
> Sorry about changing Todoroki's hero name to Icy Hot. There is just no way I'm letting him have such a lame hero name like 'Shoto.' Not in this fic. BTW, most of my docs will feature this change. It will either be Icy Hot, Half-and-Half, or if I'm doing a villain AU (and sleep deprived), the Hand Crusher.


	7. Hold on (Robcina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy in the battle field leaves Lucina's world shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day, y'all! Sorry for the late update, I realized very last minute (like 11pm) that I hadn't updated this for Valentine's day, sooo, here we are. Enjoy, and I'm really sorry if this is depressing, I've been meaning to do this for a while, and now seemed like a good opportunity.

Lucina couldn't imagine what her life would be like without Robin. He was always able to sort through any confusion and calm any chaos. Despite his demons, both figurative and literal, he guided all of them. Even though some wouldn't admit it, the Shepherds would be dead without him.

But one day...

It had been a tough battle. There were too many enemies, and reinforcements just kept coming. Finally, they managed to carve out an escape route. But then...

Lucina head a scream. Robin's scream. He had stayed at the back of the retreat to give his friends a chance to escape, but the enemy soldiers had gotten to him. Lucina sprinted over to her beloved, defeated the enemies who were harassing her husband, but she arrived a second too late. 

Her everything, the only one other than her father who could crack her shell, was stabbed. She killed all the other enemies around and ran. Ran to base camp. To her aunt. The only one with enough skill to maybe save him. 

So she ran. It was so odd to be with Robin and to not hear him talking about this or that, his idle chatter drowning out everything, calming her, distracting her, keeping her from panicking. So she broke the silence, whispering for Robin to hold on just a little bit longer, to come back because she still needed him. He was her rock, keeping her from falling too far into this insanity and drowning in her efforts to push herself, and yet keeping her grounded at the same time. And she loved him. But with his warm blood spilling down her back, she could only hope he wasn't leaving her. 

She was vaguely aware of tears filling her eyes, but she blinked them away. She couldn't afford to cry right now. She had to be strong. 

And then she arrived. Lissa saw Lucina coming and feared the worst. And it was. Lissa sat Lucina down with a warm drink and started operating and using her magic, desperately hoping that it wasn't too late. But to Lucina, it was all a blur. She was pacing, trying to hide the fear. She was no longer hiding her tears. 

And then the news came. Robin was dead. Lissa had tried her very best to save him, but in the end, it wasn't enough. Lucina felt her world shatter

when the rest of the troops arrived, they heard the news, and only the ones who had faced the darkness of the future with her knew to leave her alone. She had been like this then. Whenever anyone she was close to died, she would retract into her own head so no one else has to see her hurt.

* * *

"You know, I've always loved the stars," Robin said. "They shine so brightly, and they've always looked to me like the eyes of our ancestors watching over us. But I love them for another reason too."

"Why?" Lucina asks. She's likely heard the reason before, but she just wants to hear his voice.

"Because they shine only when it's dark, but they are always there. And that, to me, is true bravery. To hold on even when no one can see you holding on. They are always watching over us, just like I will for you. I love you Luc, and I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

Lucina woke up. It was still. dark out, and the stars twinkled overhead, reminding Lucina of the memory/dream she just had. "Robin... You said you'd never leave me, but you did. I know it wasn't your fault, but I still feel so alone. I miss you."

And if Robin came to comfort her in the form of a warm breeze, that's nobody's business but his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's that angst I was planning, just... In the wrong story. Btw, this is based off of the song 'Hold On' by Chord Overstreet. Well, until next time, have fun, be safe, and don't die. 😀 Have a nice day!


	8. A tale of heartache and sorrow (Todofam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Todoroki family after Touya 'died?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be just a Fuyumi and Touya fic. That did not happen. Also, I took some inspiration from a song here. See if you can guess what it was! Also, given that I'm posting regularly is to cut down on the ships listed that I haven't wrote a fic for yet, you'll probably get two march fics. Enjoy the story!

Fuyumi and Touya had always been close. Closer than most siblings were. They had to be if they wanted to survive their father’s rage. But then, Shouto developed his quirk and Endeavor beat all the happiness their brother once had out of him. And it  _ hurt _ Touya because he couldn’t do anything about it! He was supposed to be the big brother who protected his siblings, and he  _ couldn’t _ . But through it all, Fuyumi was there. She was the one who kept him grounded. They made a promise to never let go of each other. To walk together no matter what. To protect each other, Natsuo, and to do  _ everything _ they could for their baby brother. Never mind that he was four, Shouto was their baby brother, and there was nothing that could change that.

But one thing followed another and Touya just couldn’t take it anymore. That night… Endeavor had rained Shouto so hard, and Touya protected his brother. But Endeavor hit, and he hit hard. That night, he burnt the training wing in a final act of rebellion. Shouto was safe, Fuyumi was safe, Natsuo was safe, but Touya… He died in the fire he started. 

The whole family was grieving, except for his father, but Fuyumi took it the hardest. She went on, pretended she was fine to protect herself from her father, but Natsuo knew something was up. He didn’t know how to breach the subject, but he knew. He heard her crying out Touya’s name in her sleep. He heard her crying that she missed her brother when she thought no one was listening. He knew she built a small shrine in what used to be Touya’s room, heard her visit it every night and ask if her big brother was ok, if he was lonely, if he was watching over them, if he was waiting for her. He heard her ask Touya to lend her strength. Every night, without fail she would sneak out of bed, oh so quietly, to visit her brother’s shrine.

Natsuo was grieving too, but he kept it even more hidden than his sister. After all, Fuyumi was being strong for him, he had to be strong for Fuyumi. But he missed Touya too. A few months before he had died, he had taken Natsuo to get matching tattoos. Natsuo had been apprehensive about it at first, but now he was glad he had gotten the tattoo. Other than Fuyumi’s shrine, that was all he had left of Touya. 

He was always there for his sister. His sister was there for him. When the nightmares became too much, they would cry on each other, finding comfort in the arms of a sibling. Comfort they could not find from their father. They found strength to protect their baby brother in the little ways, like making sure he had enough food. They gave each other strength to heal. And I’m proud of them for doing that.

* * *

As Rei finished her tale, the mysterious guest stood up. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you, ma’am. Thank you for telling me your story. I understand how hard it is to open up to a stranger. I heard that Touya had died, but I never got the chance to make sure his family was okay. I’m sorry for your loss, even if it is a decade too late.” 

“Nonsense,” Rei replied, a warm smile on her face. “It’s nice that you cared enough about Touya to check on his family. And in any case, you were an old friend of his. You deserve to know.”

The man smiled back. “Thank you again for telling me, Ms. Rei. Have a nice day.”

“You as well.”

The man left the building and walked down the street to a corner store. As he was grabbing some painkillers, He ran into a young woman with white and red hair, which made her drop her stuff. As he was handing her a can of soup that had rolled away, his scarf covering his face dropped. 

“I’m so sorry ma’am, I-” He started talking, but stopped when he saw the expression on the woman’s face. No burn or scar could keep her from recognizing him. Her basket dropped again, and for a moment, time seemed to stand still.

“Touya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, If it wasn't obvious, the mysterious man is Dabi. Have a nice day/night, don't stress the little things, and don't die. Hira out!


	9. He Couldn't Help But Smile (Dekuraka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako was always amazing. No matter what it was, everything she did brought a smile to Izuku's face. 
> 
> Starts 1-2 years into their hero career, ends about a year, year and a half after it begins.

Izuku couldn’t help but smile as he watched his partner take down the last of the villains. That was Ochako in her truest form. Sweet, caring, but with a tough side you do  _ not _ want to be on the wrong side of, because it could beat you up if necessary (That side also came with a lot of sass, which Izuku definitely did  _ not _ find absolutely adorable, and even if he did, you don’t have any proof). He was so glad she was his friend. Her warm support and gentle/forceful reminders were half the reason he was able to get all the paperwork done for their agency. -the other half was a combination of his own stubborn refusal to give up, and Tenya’s… well, Tenya-ness- She was also part of the reason he hadn’t had to take a (long) break due to sleep deprivation, malnutrition, or high stress. She would literally drag him to the kitchen to get real food if he had been cooped up in his office living on katsudon for too long, to his room if he was staying up too late, in which case she would supervise him until he actually slept, and out for lunch and mochi if he was getting to stressed (Mina once called those dates, at which point Ochako floated away, but are they really dates if one of the people is  _ literally being dragged out _ and has  _ no _ choice in the matter?).

After the villains were taken care of, and all paperwork was completed, Deku  _ meant _ to ask Ochako out, but Iida dropped in and was an oblivious third wheel, if only because Izuku was the only one aware of what he was about to do.

\-----

Izuku couldn’t help but smile as he watched Ochako deal with the reporters. Somehow, the news of last night’s villain takedown had reached the public, despite the fact that it was a relatively quiet affair. So, here they were, trying to get out to patrol, and they couldn’t even get more than a block or two away from their agency. She handled the situation with such grace, telling everyone that they’d be more than willing to talk about what happened, but they’d need to schedule an interview time. Ochako was always like that: respectful, but reminding the reporters that the heroes were still human and did still have a job to do, all with a smile that sent shivers down Izuku’s spine. He remembers a time where she showed up to an interview in a hoodie, headband and boots based off of her hero costume. Iida gave her an earful over it, but they all had a good laugh over the reporter’s face when she said she might try to get all her hero friends to do the same thing. Her image as an accessible, fun-loving hero who wasn’t just there for the spotlight also gained from that, so Iida didn’t stay upset for long. Another time, when the media seemed intent on prying every one of their secrets out out of them, Ochako made up some baloney excuse about having an urgent meeting with Iidaten, (in reality, it was really just a couple friends hanging out for lunch, and one of them  _ happened _ to be from Iidaten) grabbed his hand and printed through the crowd. The reporters went crazy about that, and Izuku turned bright red and barely kept from rambling around her for the rest of the day.

In the end, patrol was uneventful, but Shoto had made popsicles for them while they were out, which was nice.

\-----

Izuku couldn’t help but smile as he listened to Ochako ramble on about why Eri would definitely beat Kota in a fight. The two were growing up so fast, and he and Ochako got to help them with quirk training every now and then. It was really funny though, when she helped Kota with practical training, she’d float him up and make him use his quirk to complete an obstacle course. If Izuku was being completely honest, it reminded him of some pre-quirk era video game obstacle courses, particularly the Mario ones. When he asked her about it though, she shrugged, said she didn’t know, and went back to watching Kota pop balloons in mid-air. So after a  _ lot _ of research, Izuku found it. The courses did indeed seem to be based off of pre-quirk video games, but most of them seemed to be from The Legend of Zelda. Izuku told her this, and Ochako laughed, a sound vaguely reminiscent of warm summer days he spent wandering in a field as a child. 

“That makes sense,” she said. “When I was probably about twelve, I helped my uncle create courses just like these to train my cousin with his quirk, one where he could float himself, and if there was one thing about my uncle that will never change, it’s that he is a  _ huge _ Legend of Zelda fan.”

That bit of information just made Izuku fall for her harder. Not only did she have a desire to help others when she was younger, she made it seem so normal. Most teenagers wouldn’t be caught dead with their younger cousins, and Ochako was there helping hers get a handle on their quirk. She was always so supportive, and she didn’t have to use her quirk to make him feel like he could fly. 

Izuku had to disagree with her though. In a fight, Kota would  _ definitely _ beat Eri.

\-----

Izuku couldn’t help but smile as they walked into a park that was glowing red in the sunset. It was finally time. They had been dating for a while, and Izuku was finally going to ask Ochako to marry him. It was the perfect evening: quiet, but not silent, warm, but with a breeze. They had gone to a nice restaurant earlier, and they went on a walk afterwards, enjoying the scenery and each other’s company. Fingering the ring in his pocket, Izuku couldn’t help but smile at all the memories they had made together and at the prospect of making even more with the beautiful, gentle, perfect girl by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try a bi-monthly update. At least one normal chapter a month, at least one anime chapter. Hopefully my normal one will be out by the end of today.
> 
> Anyways, the scene I built everything around here was the one where Uraraka shows up to the interview in a hoodie. If you want to know the story behind it, just ask, I'll tell you. The obstacle course I was thinking of was the one you fly through in twilight princess.
> 
> So I realized that my self-imposed ban on any new ships is obviously gone, and I realized I hadn't done either of my two BNHA/MHA OTP's. So that is where this came from, I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, peace out! Wash your hands, don't die, and have a nice day/night!


	10. Why are you like this? (Vin/Elend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin gets herself hurt. Again.  
(Vin/Elend Modern AU)

Elend sighed. He loved Vin, he really did, but he worried about her. And it didn't help when she hurt herself over and over again.

"I'm on my way," he told Breeze, and then hung up the phone. On his way out of the library where he worked, he turned to Tindwyl and said, "Hey, I've got to go. Vin hurt herself again, and Kelsier's out with his martial arts team at a tournament."

"That child... Again?"

"Yes. I'll be back in about half an hour."

"That long?" 

"I'll need to drop her off by Sazed's house. Anything you want to give him?"

Tindwyl rolled her eyes but held out a book she checked out for Sazed anyway. Knowing her, there was likely a note tucked inside too. 

"Drive safe."

"I'll be sure to."

* * *

When Elend got to the park where Vin had hurt herself, he was greeted by a slightly nervous Spook and a relieved Breeze. Apparently, Vin had been trying to teach Spook some of the basics of parkour, landed just wrong, and sprained her ankle. According to Spook, she laughed it off at first, said, "That is an example of what _not_ to do." Then she stood up and immediately sat back down. Elend smiled inwardly. At least she had enough sense to not walk on a sprained ankle. Elend walked over to her, gave her a big hug, and picked her up. 

"Would it kill you to be a bit more careful? I worry about you, you know"

Vin of course, rolled her eyes. "Please put me down. It's only a sprain."

"Yes, but a sprain nonetheless." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, sweetie, let's get you to Sazed's house."

Vin pouted for a minute.

"Don't be like that. You know you love his stories, and I think he has cookies!"

Vin grinned. "Alright, alright."

They walked to the car, their banter flowing freely. 

"So Tindwyl gave you something to give Sazed right?"

"Yup," he said, popping the p. "Don't worry, I think you left your music player in here." 

"What about my DS?" she asked, climbing into the passenger seat.

"I think it's between the front seats." 

"Thanks. You know how gushy Saze can get sometimes."

"No problem, Sweetie."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

When they got to Sazed's house, Elend explained the situation and gave him the book. He left Vin there with a quick kiss, and all was well. Or at least he thought. When he turned around, he saw Jastes leaning against his car, a knowing smirk on his face.

"So! When's the wedding?"

"Why, Jastes? Just, why?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter, I'm not super happy with it, but I also kind of enjoyed writing it, so, yeah. Anyway, I've got a different Vin/Elend one that will hopefully be better that I can post for you. Think of that one as a prequel to this I guess?


	11. Let Space Dad Sleep! (Shallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a long day.

It had been a long day. Keith and Lance had been fighting especially badly that day, and they just. Wouldn't listen. It didn't help that they had hardly had a chance to breathe between galra attacks for the past several quintants, and it was all starting to take a toll on the black paladin. 

Shiro sighed and plopped on the common room couch. He was at his wit's end with Keith and Lance, and when the team had a moment of quiet, he hadn't been able to let his guard down enough to get more than a moment's worth of sleep.

Allura sat down next to him, looking every bit as tired as he felt. She looked at him, concern etched in her features. He waved his hand to say he was fine, and she nodded and leaned back on the couch.

It was a testament to how tired he was that he didn't notice her arm had moved until it was placed across his shoulders, gently pulling him closer. He complied, melting into her touch and placed his head on her shoulder. She started running her fingers in his hair and softly singing a lullaby in Altean, and he realized he was drifting off. Though, as the sweet darkness of sleep embraced him, he found he didn't really mind.

A few hours later, Hunk walked into the common room and saw both of them asleep, Shiro cradled in Allura's arms and clinging to her. He smiled and gently covered them with a blanket and left the room, but not before taking a few pictures. Those two got little enough sleep as it was, let them enjoy their nap while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long. Isolation has taken away a lot of motivation I may have had, and writer's block decided to join the party. I'm also sorry if this chapter is lower quality. I was experimenting to see if I could write a connection between two characters without using any dialogue, and experiments don't always work out well.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed whichever story you just read! Comments are always welcome. Anyway, have a good day, don't die, and wash your hands!


End file.
